Kingdom Hearts 3: It's Not Over Yet
by Jdogg1264
Summary: The darkness still looms, and is more dangerous than ever. Nothing's changed, nothing ever will. SoraxKairi
1. The Journey Continues

_A\N: This story takes place after kingdom hearts 2, and includes part of the ending from the game. It's my first story on here, so be gentle as far as comments go...thanks!_

Chapter 1: Return to Adventures

Sora gazed out into the ocean. The view from under the papou tree relaxed him and soothed him. He let out a sigh. _I missed this place so much, Sora thought. A year has gone by. A year of fighting the darkness, against the heartless and the nobodies, and defeating Ansem and Xemnas, the two who had tried to unleash the power of Kingdom Hearts. A year had passed, and yet…_

Sora glanced sideways at his best friend Riku, the silver haired boy who was sitting on the tree looking out at the waters. He returned Sora's glance and was thinking the same thing as Sora. "Nothing's changed" Riku said. Sora shook his head, "Nope, and nothing will" he added.

Sora sat in thought for a few minutes before he asked, "Hey Riku, what do you think it was, the door to the light?" Riku stared into the sky. He shrugged, "I don't know" he replied. He looked over at Sora, smirking, then pointed at Sora's chest.

" Here? " Sora asked, with a bewildered look, examining where Riku had pointed.

"It's always closer than you think" Riku said, still smiling at Sora's confusion. "Sora! Riku!" Kairi yelled, rushing towards the two boys. When she got to them, she was panting, and she had a glass bottle with a note inside it. "Here" she said, still trying to catch her breath as she handed the bottle to Sora. "From the King?" Sora took the bottle anxiously, and opened the note that had the king's seal. He started to read it with Riku and Kairi reading over his shoulder.

_Dear Sora,_

_Sorry to cut your stay back home short, but you're need at Disney Castle ASAP. Donald and Goofy should be arriving with a gummi ship shortly to take you here. Riku and Kairi should accompany you as well._

_Sincerely,_

_King Mickey of_

_Disney Castle_

Impulsively, Sora looked up at the sky and saw a bright, flickering light coming down towards them. Sora knew exactly what it was, causing a huge smile to spread across his face. Sure enough, seconds later, a gummi ship landed next to the trio. Donald and Goofy clattered out of the ship.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora cheered and smashed into both of them, giving them each a big hug. "Gawsh, it's good to see ya again, Sora" Goofy said. "And the same goes for you two too" Riku and Kairi both smiled happily at the trio. After their happy reunion, Sora couldn't resist to ask, "So what's the reason we're going back to Disney Castle?"

"Gawsh Sora, it's for you! A lot of people are celebrating us beating Organization XIII! And the king says you're gonna be knighted!" Goofy explained, all the while examining Sora's home island.

"Riku and Kairi have to come too because Riku is gonna be honored and Kairi's a princess of heart" Donald added. Sora looked back at the mentioned two. Riku was looking off into the distance, trying not to smile at Donald's last remark. Kairi had a very anxious look on her face as if she didn't want them to go, and was looking back at Sora. Sora couldn't help but get lost in her beautiful aqua green eyes. He felt his heart racing as if in some climatic battle. _Why is this happening to me? Whenever I even look at Kairi, I can't help but lose my focus completely. _Sora was still in thought when Donald waved a hand wildly in Sora's face to catch his attention.

" Hey! What's with you! We havta get going!" Sora turned to see Donald with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Oh, sorry! I was just uh………just uh…" Sora looked down trying to conceal his face; he hadn't realized he had been staring at her. Kairi had seen him blushing, and she giggled.

"Come on, lets go" Riku said as he jumped aboard the gummi ship. Donald and Goofy followed behind him. Sora stood frozen to his spot, still looking toward the ground. Kairi walked up to him and stood eye level in front of him. "You……………..gonna be alright?" she said, blushing slightly herself.

"Er, yeah, come on, lets not keep them waiting" Sora smirked before he jumped on the ship, followed by Kairi. The ship took off in a whirl of light and was in the depths of space in no time.

"So, what's been going on since you guys left?" Sora asked. Goofy opened his mouth to speak, but Donald cut him off, "The king has been real busy trying to contact all the world's to see if they're back to normal. So far, it looks like all the nobodies and heartless have disappeared! We did it Sora! We finally beat all the bad guys!" Donald cheered, as he continued to pilot the gummi ship. Sora slouched back into his co-pilot seat, and relaxed with his hands behind his head. _It's over, he thought to himself. No more fighting, no more bad guys, no more desperate searching for Riku and Kai-…_

Sora looked back to where Kairi was seated near the back of the ship. She had dozed off, with her head rested on her hand. Sora got up and went to sit next to her. He observed her for a few minutes. _A year has gone by, and nothing has changed...no, I'm wrong, Kairi's changed. Her personality is the same, but physically she had bloomed into a goddess of beauty. _Sora felt his heart racing again. He got up and got a blanket out of a small cabin in the back of the ship. He sat back down next to Kairi and tucked the blanket around her. He continued to stare down at her facial features. _She looks so peaceful when she's asleep...is this how a friend really thinks and feels about another friend? _"Of course not, she's more than just a friend to me". Sora hadn't realized he had said that out loud until Riku, who was right behind him, gave a sarcastic grunt.

"Well, if that's not obvious enough…" Riku had a mischievous grin spread across his face, but quickly regained his composure. "I talked to her a bit after we returned to the island. You're lucky, she thought about you every day you were gone, even when her memories of you were no longer there." Riku crossed his arms and looked forward into space. "Make sure you make that up to her at some point." Riku looked at Sora, who had the same puzzled look on his face throughout the entire conversation.

"What do you mean by that?" Sora asked, still quite shocked at what Riku had just told him. Riku didn't give an answer, but instead roughed up Sora's hair, and dashed to the front of the ship. Sora chased behind in playful revenge.

Meanwhile, Kairi opened her eyes from her fake slumber and looked at the blanket that was wrapped tightly around her. She smiled and blushed madly to herself. "I hope one day he decides to take Riku's advice" she whispered to herself before really drifting off into a deep sleep.


	2. Night in the Courtyard

A/N: Thanks to those of you who did review! I hope you like this next chapter, its pretty short, but I promise future ones will be longer. Either way, I think you'll enjoy this one.

"We're here!" Donald shouted, alerting everyone upon their arrival. Sora looked around and saw they were in the gummi hangar underneath Disney Castle. He went over to the back of the ship to wake up Kairi. She slept on a couch at the very back of the ship. She was snuggled into the blanket Sora had tucked her in earlier. Her auburn hair flowed gracefully over her shoulders and onto the blanket. Her eyes were closed, making Sora want to wake her just to stare into the depths of her aqua green eyes. He gently shook her arm.

"Hey Kairi, we're here" Sora whispered into her ear, wanting to be as delicate as possible with waking her. She half opened her eyes. Groggily, she slowly sat up and yawned deeply. She opened her eyes fully to find Sora crouching beside the couch she rested upon, a smile across his face, compelling her to smile right back at him. Sora's face was but mere inches away from Kairi's, causing his face to heat up and his insides to feel as if on fire. He attempted to swallow, but failed miserably. His face ran red, along with Kairi's. He stood from his crouching position and offered Kairi his hand. She took it, and followed him hand in hand out into the castle courtyard.

"Welcome to Disney Castle" Sora exclaimed, as he and Kairi walked out of the secret hangar door and into the courtyard. Kairi gasped as she observed her surroundings. She was standing in the middle of a beautiful, majestic garden, filled with a dazzling array of some of the most beautiful flowers and rosebush sculptures Kairi had ever seen.

"It's so pretty!" Kairi squealed in delight as she ran up to the flower bed. Sora watched her with his arms crossed and a satisfied smile on his face. _She looks so happy, Sora thought. If she was like this everyday, I would have fulfilled my part in life._

"Oh, Sora! The king wants to see you!" Donald quacked, Goofy right behind him. "Come on" Sora directed, once again taking Kairi's hand as he led her towards King Mickey's office.

"Sora! It's good to see you again" Mickey exclaimed, with an excited look on his face. He sat at a desk that was fit for a king like him, but was much too large for the small mouse anyway. Mickey stood up, and walked towards Sora, spotting Kairi beside him. "Ah, and the princess. It's a pleasure m'lady" Mickey said as he bowed to Kairi, who immediately drew back, embarrassed. She looked to Sora for an answer, but he merely shrugged. "Oh, really…that's not necessary" Kairi stuttered as she she watched the king bow. The king slowly raised himself up and turned to Sora.

"Are you ready for tomorrow Sora? I believe Donald and Goofy took care of telling you and Riku about the ceremony" Mickey asked, looking up at the keyblade master, who was roughly twice as tall as he. " Tomorrow?! That quick?! I didn't know Riku and I would……" Sora paused and slowly looked around, noticing someone missing. "Where is Riku? I haven't seen him since we landed the gummi ship in the hangar" Sora asked as he quizzically looked to the king for an answer.

" Oh, I sent him out on an errand. Don't worry, he shall be back in due time" Mickey said, and smiled to Sora. Sora returned the gesture, and looked to Kairi, who was observing the many books on the gigantic bookcases in the office. If you didn't keep a close eye on Kairi, she was bound to wander off, exploring every inch of the castle. Mickey's voice interrupted Sora's thoughts.

"I have some tasks I need to accomplish in preparation for tomorrow. In the meantime, why don't you show the princess around" Mickey suggested. Sora nodded, and the king left the room, leaving Sora and Kairi alone in the vast office……………..or so they thought.

"Good afternoon Sora and…" Sora and Kairi both jumped at the sudden appearance of none other than Queen Minney. She had her hands clasped in front of her and look like she was searching in thought. "Aha! You must be Princess Kairi" the queen exclaimed, obviously proud of her fond memory. Kairi shook her head. "Just Kairi is fine. I don't even know why I have that title" she said, her demeanor dropping. "Nonsense! You have a lot more power than you know" Minnie said, "Why don't we take a look around the castle, I'll give you two your own little tour." Minnie smiled at the opportunity to show the castles glamorous features.

Sora and Kairi followed the Queen around the castle, listening to the history of it and the events that were held at the castle. She then took them down to the Cornerstone of Light, where it radiated. "The Cornerstone of Light protects our world from the darkness" Minnie said.

"It's so amazing!" Kairi said, as she approached the stone. Sora observed that as the princess got closer to the stone, the light shining from it was glowing brighter. Kairi reached a hand out and touched the stone, making the bright white light turn to a fiery crimson red. "The cornerstone is drawing your power in" Minnie stated, somewhat familiar with this kind of reaction from the stone. "Like I said before, you have much more power than you even know, and that's why you're one of the seven princesses of heart" Minnie said happily. She left the room abruptly at this, feeling satisfied with the tour she had just given. After she left, Kairi decided to test this power. Sora watched as she raised her arms and looked to focus on concentrating her energy towards the stone. The stone got brighter and brighter until Sora had to shield his eyes from how bright it was. The brightness dimmed down after a few moments and Sora looked back to where Kairi was standing. She looked dazed as she turned from the stone and started to walk towards Sora. She stumbled forward until she eventually slipped and fell, but much to her luck, Sora caught her. "Careful. Don't overdo it" Sora said, helping her back to her feet. "Thanks, I didn't know that could be so tiring" Kairi said, still leaning on Sora for balance.

"Come on, lets get you out of here" Sora said, leading Kairi out of the Cornerstone Hall. Sora walked Kairi out into the courtyard, where the sun was setting beautifully behind the dark clouds. He sat himself and Kairi down by a spot near the garden. He looked up at the sky and watched the stars start to form in the sky. "It's beautiful, just like back home" Kairi spook up, noticing Sora looking upward also. "Yeah, I haven't been able to look at the sunset for so long, or be at home with you. That was way too long of a journey." Sora said, sighing greatly and taking in his surroundings.

"Speaking of which, you still haven't taken the time out of your "busy" schedule to tell me about all the exciting things you guys did" Kairi said, with a humorous smile on her face.

"Well, its kind of a long story" Sora added, trying to evade the long discussion of a journey he was still tired from.

"Not to rain on your parade, Sora, but I don't think were going anywhere anytime soon" Kairi said, anxious to hear about all the wild adventures and fantasies that she had missed out on.

"Alright, where do I start, um…" Sora thought hard for a moment. "You know, why don't I just start from the very beginning" Sora said, stretching his arms out, preparing for the long tale.

"Sounds like a plan" Kairi added, getting into a relaxing laying position on the ground and waiting for Sora to start his story. She listened intently as he reminisced over his early adventures, his waking up in traverse town, his decision to travel the worlds with Donald and Goofy in search for her and Riku. Kairi listened intently, imagining all the tales in her head. For the next couple hours, Sora enthusiastically told every aspect of his story. When he had finished, he noticed a small frown on Kairi's face.

"I wish I was with you guys for all those adventures" she said.

Seeing her sadness, Sora took her hand in his "Kairi, you were with me the entire time. Maybe not physically, but your heart was here". Sora lifted Kairi's hand up to lay on his chest. "Don't forget, even if were apart, I'm always with you" Sora said, as he laced his fingers through Kairi's auburn hair. Kairi smiled and blushed at Sora's action.

"You sure know how to make me feel special Sora" Kairi said, giving Sora one of her whole hearted smiles. Sora gazed back at her.

"Yeah, I'm not the immature child I used to be" he said, laying his hand on his shoulder.

"And yet, like you promised" she started, her eyes glistening in the light the rising moon was reflecting, "you haven't changed at all" she added, resting her head on Sora's chest. Sora wound his arm around Kairi's shoulders and allowed her to snuggle up beside him. They sat in the courtyard for what seemed like days, months, years to them.

_This was how it was always meant to be, Kairi thought. _Kairi had adored Sora for quite some time now, and he finally realizing it made Kairi all the more gleeful. _Sure, hes a bit thick headed sometimes, and a little…very naïve, but that's just one of the things that makes him special to me._

Kairi was broken from her trance by Sora's voice, "Hey, its getting late, we should probably head inside". He started to sit up, but Kairi held him down by the waist.

"Stay here with me tonight, please Sora?" Kairi asked in her pleading tone. Sora gazed into her aqua green eyes, there was no way he could resist her. He gently lay back down and snuggled close to Kairi. He let out a great sigh as Kairi rested her head on his shoulder, and her arm on his chest.

"I'll stay here with you as long as you want" Sora said, as his eyes drooped. Before long, both he and Kairi had drifted off into a deep slumber.

A/N: Hey, it be real great if you would comment this just to let me know how I'm doing. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Yeah, its been nearly three years since I've updated this; I just got so lost in the life with Derek category and never found my way back out. But now I plan to work on this story, and finally have direction for it. Hope you enjoy!**

_**Chapter 3**_

"Sorrra!!! Kairrri!!!" Donald yelled, rushing around in a panic, searching every nook and cranny of the castle for the duo, "Ah, phooey! We're all gonna be late for the ceremony!" he yelled, throwing his arms in the air for effect, his feathers flying everywhere.

"Gawsh, what do you think happen to 'em, Donald?" Goofy asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Probably playing kissy face with his new girlfriend!" Donald said sarcastically, mocking a kissing face and wrapping his arms around air. A laugh came from behind the two comrades. They looked back to see Riku striding up beside them, already dressed in the uncomfortable looking suit the Disney castle maids had made him wear.

"Relax Donald, I'm sure Sora is on top of things" he said, making his way over to the balcony, leaning over it. He chuckled for a moment before speaking, "or rather, its more like Kairi's on top of him!" he said with a smirk. Donald and Goofy hurried to his side, seeing Sora and Kairi still fast asleep in the courtyard. Donald's face went red with anger.

"AH! That giant bafoon!" Donald yelled, running off towards the stairs.

"Wait for me Donald" Goofy said, running in the same direction as his friend, leaving Riku standing in the corridor by himself.

"Well, if anything, today is gonna be interesting" he said.

* * *

Sora was in paradise. He was laying down in the surprisingly comfortable grass in the courtyard at Disney castle; the sun was shining above him, and the girl of his dreams was peacefully asleep beside him, snuggling her head against his chest. He closed his eyes once again, drinking it all in, when suddenly he felt a shock run through his whole body. Jolting upright, along with Kairi, he was dazed for a moment.

"WAKE UP!" Donald yelled, the conjurer of the thunder, putting away his staff.

"What was that for?" Sora whined, running a hand through his ruffled hair.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sora! You only have to get ready for your knighting ceremony, which starts in five minutes!" Donald yelled, getting up in Sora's face. Before Sora could respond, Kairi shoved a rough index finger into the duck's chest.

"Yeah, but did you have to shock me too?" she asked, glaring daggers at Donald. The duck shied away under her gaze.

"I, uh……Sorry princess" he said, before shoving Sora towards the stairs, "You havta go get ready!"

"Alright, alright" Sora said, waving the duck off of him and walking towards the stairs. He glanced back to see Kairi standing there, watching them leave. "Aren't you coming?" he asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't see why I would. I'm not the one being knighted" she said emotionlessly. When she saw his gaping look, her lips turned in a smile. "I'm kidding. I'll meet you guys up there" she said, motioning with her hand to get moving. He flashed her a cheesy grin before dashing up the stairs after his friends.

* * *

" I feel ridiculous. How long is this going to take?" Sora said, glancing over the outfit he had on. He had an identical suit on as Riku, who was standing right beside him in front of the assembly hall door, waiting for the king to announce them. Riku looked a lot more comfortable with his outfit than Sora did.

"The King is telling everybody about your journey now. Don't worry, an hour from now, you'll be back in the same ridiculous outfit you always wear" Riku said jokingly, shooting Sora a smirk.

"And you'll be back to looking like a lemon." Sora shot back, matching wits with Riku.

"Hey, I happen to love that yellow shirt! It brings out my sensitive side" Riku held a hand up to his chest feigning hurt. Sora shot Riku a look before the pair burst out laughing.

"Nice one" Sora managed in between fits.

"So, anything happen between you and Kairi?" Riku asked once he was done laughing. Sora's cheeks went red.

"I don't know what you mean" Sora said, looking at the floor and avoiding the subject.

"Really? You're really gonna pull that card with me?" Riku asked, an incredulous look on your face.

"I don't know what your talking about" Sora said

"You knows what you are?"

"Hmm?"

"You're just a big chicken"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

" Guys, I hate to interrupt, but the king just announced us!" Donald yelled from behind them.

Sora and Riku had forgotten there was anyone else in the hall with them. Before they knew it, they were being whisked through the gigantic doors in front of them. The hall that had been so empty upon Sora's first visit there was now entirely filled with people applauding whom he had met or seen throughout his journey. Towards the back he saw the beast, along with the rest of the cutlery, which each had its own seat. Closer up still he saw Aladdin and the Genie, who was surprisingly sitting still in his seat instead of flying around like he usually was. He saw more and more people he recognized the further he walked towards the king's throne. Along the first row, he saw all his friends from Radiant Garden and a guy with jet black hair he didn't recognize next to Aerith. Once he made it to the front of the hall, he saw the King's throne, which was much too large for the small king, and four smaller thrones to either side of him, where each of the princesses of heart along with Queen Minney where sitting.

To the right of the King, Sora spotted Kairi, which caused him to stop in his tracks. She was wearing make up that lit up her ocean blue eyes, and a amazingly fluffy dress that matched the color she normally wore. She flashed him a smile when she met his gaze, causing him to melt. She was absolutely gorgeous to him, and he couldn't look away, couldn't move from where he was. That is, until Donald smashed right into the back of him, then shoved him forward toward the throne. Once all four of them were in front of the hall, the king motioned for silence.

"Sora, we are all here to thank you for everything you have done for us. Your perseverance throughout your journey and your incredible acts of heroism have impacted everyone and have indeed saved us all. Along with the assistance of Donald, Goofy, and Riku, you have made us believe that even in the darkest of times; there is still a light within all of us. And for that, we would like to thank you with the highest honor in our kingdom. Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy; please get on one knee."

The four of them did as the king asked. He unsheathed a sword that was much too large for him, and tapped each of their shoulders.

"I dub thee, Sir Sora, Sir Riku, Sir Donald, and Sir Goofy, honorary knights of the Disney Kingdom.

Applause erupted as the four stood back up and faced the crowd. The heroes stood there smiling and waving until the applause died down. One person towards the back of the hall kept clapping slowly, standing up and making his way to the center aisle.

"Yes, congratulations indeed Sora! Although I was expecting the hero of the worlds to be much taller!" his booming voice called as he continued his trek toward the front. As he got closer, Sora could see a massive being dressed in armor, with glowing red eyes and long black hair standing before him. Sora instinctively drew his keyblade, followed quickly by Riku beside him.

"I especially liked that bit about light being within all of us. Truly inspiring. But I'm gonna have to disagree with you there, your highness." The man said arrogantly, mocking the king. Mickey presented himself in front of the knights, drawing his own keyblade.

"Who are you?" the king asked.

"I apologize; my name is Zerna, and I am the future ruler of this kingdom!" he said, his voice booming throughout the hall. Sora readied himself to strike the mysterious being.

"Your light cannot overpower the darkness that enshrouds our worlds Sora. Soon you will begin to realize that yourself" the man said, his voice much softer and lower than before. He held out his hand, unleashing a militia of what he thought were heartless. A panic broke out in the crowd, causing most of the people to run for the exit. The warriors in the crowd stood up, immediately attacking the dark enemies. Sora's eyes followed Kairi as she exited the back of the room, making sure she was safe. Once he knew that she was, he moved to slice one of the enemies in half, only to be blown back by a powerful attack from the creature. This was not a normal heartless. Sora took a closer look, noticing several differences between the heartless and his enemy. This creature stood as tall as a human, and carried a dark sword along side of him. The creatures eyes were red, just like Zernas.

"You see Sora, I am the embodiment of darkness. The heartless is only as strong as the conjurer can make them to be." Zerna explained, coming right along side the heartless. Sora looked around him, seeing everybody struggling to even defeat one of the creatures.

"What do you want?" Sora asked darkly.

"I want that keyblade of yours" Zerna replied. He eyed the weapon with envious eyes.

"You couldn't take it even if you wanted to" Sora said, throwing the keyblade at the man's feet for effect, only to have it reappear in his hands moments later.

"That is because you are still alive. But I can guarantee that can be rearranged" Zerna said, drawing a large keyblade of his own. It was larger than any keyblade Sora had ever wielded, and fire surrounded the blade.

Before he knew what had happened, Zerna lunged forward to strike. Sora barely reacted in time, blocking Zerna's attack with his own blade. He stumbled backward at the strength of the attack, causing Zerna to smirk. Sora shot him with a venomous glare.

"After all I've been through, I'm not gonna let someone like you beat me!" he shouted, clashing blades with Zerna again. Sora unleashed a plethora of unrelenting attacks, hoping he could gain the advantage over him with speed. But Zerna parried every blow from Sora's blade. He was a skilled swordsman. As Sora begin to fatigue from the unrelenting battle, Riku joined in on attacking Zerna, much to Sora's relief. Zerna just as easily blocked Riku's attacks, displaying a great show of speed, even faster than Sora.

"That's enough of you!" Zerna shouted, parrying another attack from Riku, then using a spin attack, landing a kick square in Riku's chest. The attack sent Riku soaring backward into a wall, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

"Riku!" Sora shouted, distracted by his friend's defeat. Zerna immediately took advantage, using another powerful kick to disarm Sora, and then threw him into the same wall Riku had just collapsed into. The blow caused Sora's vision to blur and a large headache to form. Before Sora even had time to get up, Zerna was standing above him, keyblade ready to deliver the final blow. Sora closed his eyes, bracing for his final defeat; but it never came. Instead, he heard the loud clashing of swords mere inches from him. Sora opened his eyes to find the black haired boy whom had been sitting next to Aerith at the ceremony clashing what looked like Cloud's sword with Zerna. He knocked Zerna back, stepping in front of Sora to face the foe.

"Sora, I got this. You help the others out" the boy said, before clashing blades with Zerna again. He drove Zerna backward again; Sora realized the boy could handle him for a while. He staggered back up off the ground, holding his head to focus his vision. Once it returned to normal, he called the Valor drive to summon a second keyblade. Wielding the blades, one by one he helped his allies defeat the heartless, until Zerna was the only enemy that remained. His comrades circled around Zerna, trapping him within the hall.

"It's over Zerna" Mickey said, motioning for him to drop his blade. Zerna stood there, an unreadable expression on his face.

"The fight with darkness is never over, your highness" he said darkly, before turning to Sora, "Sora, until next we meet" he said, before he dispersed into nothingness. Sora fell backwards onto the hard ground, weary from battle.

"You alright?" the black haired boy stood above him, concern in his voice. He held out a hand, helping Sora back to his feet.

"Who are you?" Sora asked curiously.

"Zack Fair, SOLDIER first class" he said with pride, holding his hand out for Sora to shake.

"Nice to meet you" he shook his hand eagerly. Sora looked back at the spot where the man had disappeared, "Zerna, what is he?"

"I don't know, but I do know I haven't had a fight like that in years. Unless you count all the duels me and Cloud have" Zack replied, holding his sword in Cloud's direction.

"Speaking of Cloud, isn't that his?" Sora asked, motioning to Zack's sword.

"Nah, it's mine. I just let him borrow it every so often" he said, sheathing it away. Zack looked towards the back of the hall, "You should probably tend to your friend there. He looks pretty banged up" he said, before walking away.

Sora made his way toward Riku, bending down to shake him awake. Riku stirred, groaning as he made to sit up. The two looked at the assembly hall, which was now in shambles at every corner.

"Nothings changed, has it?" Riku repeated his words, in a gloomy tone. Sora frowned at the wreckage.

"Nope. Nothing will" he said, sitting down next to his best friend.

_To Be Continued_

**A/N:**** In case you haven't noticed, I just recently played Crisis Core, and it rocked! So, for the sake of this story, Zack is alive. I know its been a long time, and my writing style has probably changed, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I have big plans for this story now, and I'm going to work on it a lot from now on. Please review, they make my day!**


End file.
